Bru'donu
Overview: Bru'donu This city is the furthest west in the Province of Tilbury and serves as the current capitol. It has great houses for leaders of each of the leading noble families. frameless | right | 150px | The flag of the city of Bru'Donu. __TOC__ Geography and climate The city rests in the forested flat lands of western Province of Tilbury. It has steady rain and a moderately climate, adding the farmlands that surround the walls of the Bru'donu. Only for a few weeks in the winter are the fields not active. History Bru'Donu is the name given to the ancient Halfling city of Bermwall, a city of low halfing homes surrounded by an earthen berm. This community is first written about in texts of the Human historian Rolant dating from 521; this was during the first Golden Era. The next appearance of Bermwall is from 1347 when, after entering the ongoing race war, the legal documents of the day tell us they exiled the handful of humans that had taken up residence there. There is not much of note going on in Bermwall for a couple millennium. When the race war ends in 2215, other races begin to be readmitted into the city. In 3501 when Emerald Keep, the emperor's vacation home, is built 200 miles away, craftsman begin to increase to present items to diplomats for trade. Because of Halfling construction, the earthquake of 3843 doesn't impact Bermwall the way it does some of its neighbors. This is a time of growth for the Halfling Kingdom in general and Bermwall particularly. In 4113, when the Emperor declared the racial regions a defunct system, Bermwall is a blended community of Halflings, Dwarfs, Humans, Threequarterlings, Muls and Half Dwarfs. So, the city simply shifted swearing allegiance to the Halfling King to the Emperor. In 4368, when the Tax Riots came to Bermwall, it became the catalyst that changed nearly everything about the city. In response to the destructive, chaotic force of the rioting people, the humans of the city introduced an orderly caste system. At the top of this caste system were the great houses, who enforced this new system with control of the military. Additionally, the great houses renamed the city Bru'Donu, ancient common for the wolf. 4500 Last Emperor Assassinated becomes part of the Province of Tilbury. 4550 Lycan Corruption 4651 Astigani War. 4693 Massacre of Coterii and cover laws. 4714 Domgee's Coronation. Government Bru'Donu is ordered by a fairly strict caste system. The leaders of this system are the great houses. The leading great house is the Vilkacis, which is currently lead by Undlya Vilkacis. The Vilkacis is the house of books; aristocrats, diplomats, cleric and magic users. There are two great houses beneath the Vilkacis. House Ulfhednar is the house of blades; it is in charge of the military and full of fighters and warriors, hot blooded and strategic. House Neuri is the house of branches; it is in charge of agriculture and travel, it is full of outdoors men and farmers and bards. All of the members of these great houses are Canus, werewolves by bloodline. The second recognized level in the caste system is the nobles. These are Canus without a great house or Lycans, created werewolves. They have to be obedient to the great houses, but have authority over the free and slave castes. The third recognized class is the free caste, which are the non-Canus and non-Lycans in the city who have been granted free status. This usually happens when a family has been granted freedom by one fo the great houses. The majority of free people in Bru'donu are human. The lowest class are the slaves, which make up about half of the cities population. Slaves have a recognized master, but are also subservient to all non-slaves. If you do not have the markings of another class, or papers showing you are a visitor, it is assumed you are a slave. Police and military House Ulfhednar Economy and trade Export: Textiles, tapestries, pottery, food. Import: Stone, Gold, Lumber House Neuri Society and culture Religion House Vilkacus Education and magic House Vilkacus